Together We'll Get Through This
by LittleMountainofLight
Summary: It's hard to keep moving on after the war's over, but it's easier when you have someone with you. But then again, with Ron and Hermione, and things are never that easy. R/Hr
1. With You No Matter What

****

Together We'll Get Through This

**This is set the seconds after the last chapter (the one before the epilogue). They've just had the talk about the wand and the Deathly Hallows. I'll be adding more chapters to this, to continue and see what might've happened in those 19 years. It's mainly Hr/R with others mixed in.**

**A/N: Even though I wish with all my heart that I could be as imaginative as JKR, she owns all the characters and the Harry Potter books… just the plot of this story is mine. Darn! :P**

* * *

**With You No Matter What**

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth, said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." _

_-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
__JKR... Chapter 36 pg. 749_

* * *

They all stood there, letting every moment sink in. Finally, Harry decided that he needed to leave. Just as he was walking away, though, Hermione grabbed his and Ron's hand, and held on tight. She had tears running down her ash-filled cheeks.

She waited a second, while they looked at each other, and she whispered, "It's over. It's finally over. We did it. We're still together. You did it, Harry!"

Ron squeezed her hand as she began to sob. Out of nowhere, she pulled them into a hug. Ron closed his eyes and began to weep as well. Harry looked at them both and realized what they had gone through for him. He was so glad to have them there with him; they were the friends who stuck with him through everything.

"It wasn't just me," he said. "It was all of us together. You guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Through all the troubles and the fights, both of you stood there with me. I will always be here for you two, my family."

As he said this, he, too, had tears in his eyes. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. He looked at Ron again and seemed to make up his mind to go to Ginny, instead of his room. He mouthed "Ginny" to Hermione and she nodded. Harry paused and took time to look at Dumbledore's painting for the last time that night. He smiled at Dumbledore and walked out of the room, closing the door very carefully.

Hermione threw both of her arms around Ron's neck and he gingerly shifted his to her waist. They clung to each other and Ron buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck. He let the loss of his brother flow through him, and Hermione could feel his pain.

"I'm so sorry," she kept repeating, over and over. "I'm with you no matter what. I'll be here, just let it all go."

Ron lifted his head and gazed into her eyes with extreme passion.

"You're wonderful. I never want to let you go. You're my one and only, Hermione," he softly told her.

"Oh Ron, don't let me go, be with me forever."

A moment later, his lips met hers and they kissed as deeply as they ever could. They were soon in peaceful oblivion, forgetting for a second of what sorrow waited outside. They floated in air, danced through space, and grazed beaches together.

When they both stopped to catch their breath, Ron said, " 'Mione, I love you and only you. This might be to soon to say but it's been seven years, but you have always been my rock and I will love you forever."

"Ron, you are forever mine. I love you with all my heart and I will also love you forever," Hermione replied.

Ron gave her a shaky laugh and said, "I didn't just say that because of the situation. Are you? Hermione, I've loved you for so long."

She gave him a small punch in the arm and replied, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you say that! I've loved you for as long as I can remember!"

This left Ron grinning his lopsided grin, and he gave her yet another kiss. She melted into him as he pulled her closer to him.

Their heated moment was interrupted by a small cough from one of the professors in the paintings around them. Hermione turned bright pink and looked at Dumbledore, who sat there serenely smiling. Ron looked around as well and took Hermione's hand. He opened the door and led her outside.

Not a second to soon, they were reminded of everything that had just happened, the battle, the great struggle, and the loss of life. Loud talking was coming from the Great Hall and everywhere else at Hogwarts. With this, Ron sobered up instantaneously. He let go of Hermione's hand and shrunk against the wall.

"Fred," Ron whispered.

Hermione sat down in front of Ron and took his hands. She looked into his blue eyes, and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"He was my brother. He was a great person, so funny and smart! He had a future! Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't it have been me?," Ron asked.

Ron leaned into Hermione and sobbed. He continued talking and telling Hermione more and more about his regret for not being in Fred's place when he was killed.

Hermione lifted up his chin and slowly told him, "Fred was a brilliant guy. He loved you and your family very much. He was passionate about his business and new how to make anyone feel better. He died a hero; he knew what he was doing and knew the risk he was taking. Imagine how he would feel if you took his place. You too have a future, Ron. Live it in his memory. Everyone who died today will always be with us. Fred will always be in your heart. Ron, I couldn't stand losing you, either. You are the one who keeps me going. You give me passion in life. Without you, there is no me."

Hermione began crying and turned her face away. "I'm sorry. With everything that's been going on… you should be worrying about your family, instead of me."

" 'Mione, I love you more than you can ever imagine. If anything were to have happened to you today… I would've died. Don't be sorry, love. I understand." Ron murmured, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Together we'll get through this," Hermione said.

"Together," Ron repeated.

He smiled at her and pulled her up. They began walking to the Great Hall, side by side, holding each other. Once they arrived, they spotted the red-haired family and walked slowly toward them. They all still sat together, grieving for their lost family member. Ron walked up to them and his mom enveloped him with a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered over Ron's head. She turned to leave, allowing just the Weasley family to be together.

"Hermione, dear, where are you going? Stay here. You're as much as family as one could ever be," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a hug too.

When she let go, Ron took hold of her and wrapped his arm around her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "It's good that there's love everywhere here."

Hermione nodded and held on to Ron. She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that the sun was shining up above, a sign that everything would slowly get better.

* * *

**Yey! Ok so what did you all think? I know it's kinda short, but it's just the beginning. Please try to R&R! I would love to hear what y'all have to think (good or bad)!**


	2. Where Our Heroes Rest

**

* * *

**

Together We'll Get Through This

**Ok so this chapter was sort of hard to write... Fred was one of my favorite characters. This one's mainly about him and his funeral, so yeah. After this one, I'll be moving onto what happens in their lives. I just thought I'd pay him respects. Oh and thank you so much for all of those who reviewed and those who read! I'm glad you liked and thanks for the advice! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the magical characters you see before me... nor the plots of the Harry Potter series. Alas, JKR is still the proud owner... lucky her!**

* * *

**Where Our Heroes Rest**

All around the magical community, there was much rejoicing. Parties rang out into the wee hours of the night and people were finally at peace. The man who haunted their dreams and savaged their lives was finally gone, and this time, he was gone for good.

Inside the Weasley home, though, a different story hit the atmosphere. The air was thick with sorrow and they all were mourning in black. That day, they slowly got ready for a funeral. Fred Weasley's funeral.

Most of the Weasley children, Charlie, Percy, Bill, and his wife, Fleur, were gathered in the living room, comforting their mother who wept before them. Holding on to her shoulders and crying silently, Mr. Weasley was stood behind his wife. George Weasley was up in his old room that he shared with Fred for almost seventeen years.

The two youngest red heads sat outside with Harry and Hermione. Ginny was lying in the grass with her head resting on Harry's lap. He was running his fingers through her flaming red hair, while whispering soothing words. A few feet away sat Ron and Hermione, facing each other and holding hands. Ron was currently reminiscing about old moments with Fred.

"… and so we sat there as quiet as possible. We finally heard Mum coming in and shouting about the chickens. She walked in the room and went ballistic at Fred and George. You should've heard her! Ginny and I ran to the foot of the stairs and heard her shouting, 'Bewitching those chickens to go after that muggle boy was incredible stupid! You boys should know better! I don't know what you gave the chickens to act that way without magic, but when I find out, you two are in serious trouble! Just wait until your father gets home.' But all in all, they did it because that muggle boy was picking on me and Ginny. Fred planned it all. Genius! He gave the drinks an energy potion!" Ron exclaimed, laughing heartily.

Hermione chuckled and said, "Yeah, that sounds like Fred."

Ron looked at her and said, "He was the best." He gave a deep sigh and continued, "George. It was always Fred and George. Never alone, but always the Weasley twins. He's lost his brother and his best friend."

Hermione nodded and said," Yes, but he's got you and your family to help him get through. It'll take him a while, but he's a Weasley; he'll find his way back to normality."

Again, Ron let out a long sigh and looked out to the green pasture. "How can this be happening? With everyone out there so happy and celebrating…-"

"Ron, with good there's always bad. It's the balance of life. Right now just focus on your family and remembering Fred. Your family's with you and so am I!" Hermione told him. She gave him a small, but meaningful peck on the lips.

They heard the noise of wheels and turned around to see two black cars rolling to a stop in front of the Burrow.

"I guess it's time to go," Ron muttered. He pulled himself and Hermione up. While still holding her hands, Ron began walking.

He stopped when he noticed that Hermione had remained still. He turned to face her and she murmured, "I'm here, right beside you. Don't forget that. I love you, Ron."

Ron pulled her into a hug, which she returned with a strong force. He whispered into her ear, "Thanks, love. I love you, too."

They heard Ginny and Harry calling them and joined the couple. The four of them walked to the front of the house and joined with the fest of the family. Quietly, they all got into the cars and off they were.

After a half-hour drive, the cars pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful memorial. They slowly got out and saw the many people hanging around, all family and friends wishing to pay their last respects.

* * *

Once the people saw that they had arrived, everyone got quiet and allowed them to walk through. Harry, Ron and Hermione could recognize many people, professors, Order members, friends from school, and just different people who they had seen in their lives.

The scenery was a lavish pasture area that had been dedicate to all who died during the battle at Hogwarts. Many sculptures hung in the air, and a huge wall was placed where the names of those who lost their lives fighting could be seen. At the top of the entrance to the cemetery, there stood, "Where Our Heroes Rest". Most people had already been here for Tonks and Lupin's joint funeral a couple of days before.

Before the family took their seats, they allowed for everyone else to be seated in the white chairs set up in front of an altar and a luxurious casket made out of fine wood. Finally, after everyone was seated, the Weasley, including Harry and Hermione took a seat in the front row. Ron clung to Hermione very tightly as he glanced at the casket, where his brothers body rested.

First, of course, a Ministry official stood up to start the service. Mrs. Weasley could be heard sobbing as he began.

"Dear friends and family, we all know we are here to bid Fred Weasley our last goodbyes as he leaves our world. He was a cherished young man who had a loving family that still deeply loves him." As he spoke, Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and ran circles with her thumb. Tears were falling from his and her eyes. "Mr. Weasley," the man continued, "had a flourishing career with his twin brother. As we continue on through tonight, let us all remember that he will be in each of our hearts, forevermore. And now, his twin brother, George Weasley would like to share a few words."

Everyone remained quiet as George got up from his seat next to Charlie and walked to the altar. Tears were silently sliding down his face.

He began his speech. "I think Mum knew that from the moment we were born, that Fred and I were going to be trouble makers." Everyone in the crowd gave soft chuckles. "Masters of crime and sneaking was what they usually called us by the tender age of two. Most people thought of Fred as the funny man. He lived to brighten people's days up and to hear laughs from everyone. My brother loved to make other people happy, including me. He was always with me, since the start. We were together in everything, even in those occasions where we just wanted to rip each other into pieces. Oh yes, what many people didn't know is that we fought… quite a bit actually. But my point is, he was always there. And when it came time to start our careers, we stood by each other and created Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. All our lives, we laughed together, and talked together. Now, it's time we separated and go our different ways. But as I go through life, I'm sure that I'll always have him by my side. Just look down inside for a moment when Fred made you laugh and be happy. Right now, don't mourn and be sad about his death. He would want us all to be celebrating and enjoying his life. That's the kind of person that he is. Remember Fred Weasley."

He stopped and looked into the sky. Everyone turned to look to and they were not surprised to see a firework display, spelling out "Fred Weasley In Our Hearts".

Everyone got up and clapped, most with tears in their eyes. Hermione hugged Ron tightly as he began crying onto her shoulder. After a while, everyone sat back down again as Fred was buried and the service ended.

Many people came up to the Weasleys, offering sympathies or a memory of Fred that made them smile. Ron, though, pulled Hermione aside and walked with her to an empty spot. He hugged her and didn't let go. Hermione rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other, all while she silently cried, too.

Ron stopped for a moment and asked, "So what now, Hermione? Where do we go from here?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, love. We just need to live life how it plays out for now."

Ron added, "I'm with you, then. We'll just get up from this and keep moving on."

As he kissed her softly, a stray firecracker exploded in front of them. They stared at it for a moment and knew that Fred Weasley's memory would last forever.

* * *

**Oh My! I was so teary after that! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and again, thanks for reading! Please R&R. I'll try and update tomorrow since it's Friday... but if I can't it will definitely be sometime this weekend. Oh and Ginny and Harry are obviously together; that happened a day after the battle. If I went into that, it would be a whole other story! Toodles! **


	3. Some Things Never Change

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and read! Well, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but today's the next best thing. Ok, I know that everyone else is taking this approach when writing their fics (Ron takes a job with his brother and Hermione goes by herself to Australia) but it's because great minds think a like! It'll get more different later! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, no one is J. K. Rowling, except for her. And she alone owns the characters and plots from the Harry Potter stories.**

* * *

**Some Things Never Change**

After a week, things were looking up a bit at the Burrow. Everyone smiled more and the occasional laugh could be heard. No one went out much, though, and with good reason. Just outside the house stood a batch of reporters, yearning to get a glimpse of Harry Potter or anyone inside the Burrow, for that matter. They were all looking to see if they could get the story of what happened before the big battle.

Harry looked out the window from Ron's room and cursed when he saw the frenzy. He was getting annoyed by all of this already. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink and found Ron, Hermione, and George talking.

"So Ron, what do you say? Will you help me run the store? It wouldn't be Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes without two Weasleys running it," George explained.

Ron just sat there, flabbergasted. He didn't know what or how to respond to that. He looked at Hermione for help, and she gave him a smile, while squeezing his hand.

"It's up to you, love," she told him.

He struggled with his words and said, "I don't think I can, George. I mean, it was you and Fred who put all your hard work into this and who got it to be the great shop it is today. Besides, you have the talent for running a business and creating products; I don't." He looked into his lap and closed his eyes.

Hermione frowned and looked at George. He directly responded, "Fred would understand. Heck, he would be beating you up because you won't say anything. He loved the shop and would definitely want you to be the one helping. Ron, don't repeat any of this to anyone or else they'll think that I've gone soft, but you're the only one that can do this. You're a Weasley; don't underestimate yourself. You do have the Weasley joke gene; all Weasley's do. Well, maybe except for Percy, but he's another story. Anyway, Fred and I always wanted to bring you in with us, you know? We just always figured that you were way to busy trying to help Harry save the world."

Ron was now beet red and couldn't say anything. He kept looking down and eventually brought himself to say, " I'll do it."

"Excellent! We'll have to start planning a grand re-opening, but we can talk about that later. I have to go get some merchandise in order. But thanks Ron. You don't know how much this means to me." George looked around and saw Harry leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to overhear," Harry muttered.

George stood up and patted Harry on the back. "Don't apologize! It's not a problem. You're welcome to come in and help, if you want."

Harry stared at him with shock, but quickly recovered. "Um, thanks for the offer, but I don't think so," he said. He could see Ron frowning behind George.

"Harry, mate. It wasn't your fault Fred died, or anyone else for that matter. He knew what he was doing, just like everyone else, and knew the risks. I know for a fact since he was my twin and all, that he would find you downright crazy right now! It's really not your fault, believe that. I don't find you to blame, and neither does anyone else," George said, softly.

Harry looked away and nodded. Those were the exact words that he needed to hear from George. He whispered a thanks and George gave him a brotherly hug. Then, he bid them goodbye and disapparated.

Harry walked toward them and sat down. He looked at Ron and congratulated him.

"Thanks," Ron responded.

"You know, George's taking this very easily. I really thought that he would be taking this would be much tougher. When he lost an ear, he had Fred with him, but now…" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head and said told her, "Well, I think that's what we all expected, for him to mopping around. I thought he would be lost without him. He did break down those first couple of days, but I think Bill and Charlie had a talk with him. After that, he picked himself up easily and went back to being as much as himself as he can without Fred. George will never really be the same, but at least he's trying." Then he turned to Harry and said, "Really, don't feel guilty about it. I know that's why you've been staying away from us for a while, but we don't blame you."

"I know, I know. Your family and everyone else's has been great with this. I just needed to let myself believe it," Harry replied.

Hermione got up and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. She sat back down at the table and said, "Now that we have that settled, I need to talk to both of you. I've been talking to Kingsley about my parents. He set to work straight away with the Australian Ministry and they've located my parents." Hermione sighed and continued, "They need me there to modify their memories, since I cast the spell. Everything's been planned out already. People that have gotten to know my parents will be told that they're moving back to Oxford because of a family problem. My trip there and back has been planned, too. It's not as complicated as it seems. I'll have to be there for two weeks, though."

"Well, I think we both knew that you'd have to go. So when do we leave?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him sadly. She was hoping that he'd understand as soon as she told him that she needed to go by herself and spend some time with them. "Ron, it's not that I don't want you to go, but I think I really need to go alone. I really need to talk to them about what's been going on. I have to explain to them this whole story. They'll understand why I had to do it, but I don't know how they'll react. They only know part of the story, and I need to tell them the rest."

"What? You can't just leave by yourself like that. I need you with me right now."

Ron got up and muttered something about having to go feed the chickens. He walked out of the room without another word. Hermione had a worried look on her face, with eyes full of unshed tears.

"I didn't think he would take it lightly," she said to Harry. He got up and gave her another hug. She began crying into his shoulder.

"Listen, you know Ron. He doesn't like to let you go like that. He just needs some time to think. It's been kind of hard for him and it's going to be hard for him without you, but you need to do this. He'll understand," Harry told her.

Just then, Ginny walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Hermione crying, she asked, "What has that jerk of a brother done now?"

Hermione looked at her and said, "I told him about Australia and he walked out."

Ginny patted her back and said, "I'll be back. I have to go knock some sense into him." She, too, walked out of the house and went to where she knew she would find her brother.

She reached the big oak tree that stood in their back yard and spotted her red-headed brother sitting under it. She slinked behind him and slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"You idiotic big oaf. How dare you do that to her? She's been by your side this whole time and you just go and walk out on her when she needs you the most!" Ginny screamed, looking at Ron.

Ron stared back at her and let a tear escape. She was really not expecting it. The Ron she knew would have shouted back at her, arguing that Hermione had brought it to herself. Gently, she sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to shout. It's just that she's in there trying to tell you that she needs your support to go through with this, but you just leave her alone," she said.

Ron looked out and responded, "I'm no good for her. I always find away to blugger things up and make her cry."

Ginny sighed and told him, "Ron, when she wasn't with you, she cried. You don't know how happy you make her, even at these times. We all mess up once in a while, but don't say that you're no good for her. She wants you, Ron. No one else."

Ron nodded and said, "I just don't want to let her go."

"She's coming back, Ron. Now go talk to her!"

"Thanks, Gin. I needed that," Ron told his sister.

"You surprise me! I didn't know you could be so emotional. Well Hermione was wrong when she told you that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Ginny mocked.

Ron gave her a playful punch in the arm and got up. He then gave her a hug and walked with her back to the house.

They found Harry and Hermione talking still at the kitchen table. Once Hermione saw Ron, she jumped up and ran to him. He picked up her off her feet and gave her a deep kiss.

"At least wait until we get out of the room," Harry said, laughing, as he and Ginny walked to the other room.

Ron kept her up and carried Hermione to the kitchen counter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he whispered into her ear. "You've been helping me all through this and I just didn't think."

He began trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"It's ok. I just really want you to know that I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to."

"I know, love, I know." He stopped to let her speak.

"I leave in a week, Ron, and I'll come back soon."

Ron grabbed her and continued kissing her. "Don't worry, I'll be ok, and so will you."

Ginny and Harry saw all of this and she said, "I didn't think that Ron could be like this. I guess some things do change. It's for the better, anyway."

Ginny interrupted them and said, "Lovebirds! We need to talk!"

Ron stopped and turned around. He gave Ginny an death stare, while Hermione was slightly pink.

"This better be good or you are so getting hexed!" Ron said.

"Oh dear brother, just wait until I'm of age!" Ginny said wickedly. "Anyway, Harry and I were just talking about the reporters. They're not going to go away until you guys give an interview or something. I think everyone out there needs to know why and how everything happened before."

Hermione agreed. "Yes, that what I was thinking, too."

Ron grunted and said, "Whatever."

Harry laughed. "Well, let's wait for Hermione to come back and I guess we could set something up. Oh and Hermione, watch yourself. I wouldn't doubt that there's going to be a ton of reporters following you."

"Don't worry about that. If anyone starts anything about her, they're going to get it," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley, I'm more than capable of taking care of reporters by myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

And with that, they started bickering as if they were back at Hogwarts.

"I guess some things never change," Harry said, smiling.

* * *

**Well I hope that you guys are enjoying this! If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to tell me! I love to hear what y'all have to say!**


	4. Monkey Interrupted

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Thanks again to all of those who are reading and especially to those who have been reviewing! I'm really glad y'all are liking it so far! :P! Well, this one is a bit short, but I'm saving the drama for the next chapter (which I promise will be up tomorrow)! I've just always wondered how Hermione's house would look like, and seeing that her parents are sparkly (lol) dentists... Well anyway... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the land Potter but still love JKR and I wish her the best with her court trial this week :D!**

* * *

**Monkey Interrupted**

The day before Hermione was set to leave, she sat in the middle of Ginny's room, going through her purse. She had decided to take another bag, like the beaded clutch she used during their travels, but one that was more of an every-day purse. Currently, she was making sure that she had everything that she needed for she had already packed days ago.

Ron walked into the room with a tray containing drinks and some snacks. "Hey, love, Mum sent these up for you," he said, sitting next to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. There were signs of frustration and worry etched on her face and Ron could tell.

"It's going to be ok. They're going to be fine with this, you know that," he reassured her, while grabbing her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I hope so. I'm just nervous, you know. I haven't spoken to them in a while," she sighed. "I'm finished with this. I have everything I need, but I thought I'd pop back to the house and give it a quick cleaning, since nobody's been there for a while."

"Want me to come?" Ron asked.

"Only if you give me that drink that you have there," she said, smirking.

Ron looked at her and chuckled. "I guess," he said, handing her the cup. "When do you want to go?"

Hermione took Ron's hand and looked at his watch. It was already two in the afternoon.

"We could go right now," she said.

Ron nodded and got up. He beckoned Hermione to follow him and led her downstairs. There, Mrs. Weasley sat with Ginny and Harry, conversing lightly.

"Oh, hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and Ron both knew that it would be best to ask Mrs. Weasley permission, even thought they were of age already. She was being overprotective of her family, but everyone understood it was because of Fred.

Ron sat next to his mom and said, "Mum, do you think it will be ok if I go with Hermione to her house for a bit."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked up at her clock for a moment and saw that none of the hands pointed to mortal peril anymore. Bill's was currently pointing to "home", which meant that he was at Shell Cottage. Charlie's, Percy's, George's and Mr. Weasley's pointed to "work", while everyone else's pointed to "home". She sighed at the missing hand that had disappeared when Fred died.

Ron frowned and gave her a small hug. "We'll be back soon," he said.

He got up and waved to Harry and Ginny. Hermione stood waiting for him and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She took his hand and lead him outside.

"I'll apparate that way you'll know where it's at," Hermione told him.

Ron nodded and took hold of her hand. He could feel her spinning and felt that familiar sensation of being squeezed through tubes. He shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he stood in a gorgeous living room.

Everywhere Ron looked, he could see modern paintings and interesting art pieces. All around were many muggle contraptions around that he knew his father would love. There were also lavish white couches that were still in a pristine condition and the huge fireplace was decorated with family pictures and portraits.

He suddenly became very tense and red in the face. Hermione looked around quickly and cast "scourgify".

"What do you think? Does it look spotless enough? That's the way my mum likes it," she asked Ron without turning to look at him.

"…great…," she heard him mutter. She turned to look at him and felt completely horrible for being so ignorant. Even though Hermione barely paid attention to the fact that Ron's family was a bit tight with money, Ron usually got very embarrassed about this.

She pulled him over and sat with him on the couch. "Ron… talk to me."

"I think I need to go home. There's something that I forgot to do," he muttered, getting up.

"Oh, no you don't!" She stood up and cupped his face with her hands. "Listen, I'm not exactly sure what's going through your mind, but forget it. This has only ever been my house, never my home. It might look rich and whatever but ignore that. My home is with you and this house doesn't matter."

She gave him a kiss on the lips to emphasize her point and was glad that he kissed back. He started to deepen the kiss, but Hermione pulled back.

"Wait a bit. Let me get the house clean!" Hermione said, giggling. He followed her as she cleaned the kitchen and bathrooms, followed by the two guest bedrooms. She entered the huge library and Ron could see where her love of books came from. Next, they went to her parents bedroom, which was very cozy but still immense.

Finally, they entered Hermione's room. It was as big as the boy's Gryffindor bedroom, but had a more relaxed look to it. The walls were a light blue and her bed was as big as her parents'. Along one side of the wall stood a huge bookshelf full of magical and muggle books. A vanity mirror and dresser were on one side, and she also had her own little settee. She had pictures all around her room, some with moving subjects.

"Wow," was all Ron could say.

Hermione smiled and cast the cleaning spell. She turned to Ron with a fire in her eyes and said, "Now where were we?"

Ron looked at her and chuckled. He took hold of her waist and started kissing her. Hermione could quickly feel herself losing control and gave in. She could feel him deepening the kiss as he lead her to the edge of her bed. She fell back with Ron falling on top of her. He started tracing kisses down her chin and slipping his hand under her shirt. At his touch on her bare skin, she shivered slightly. Ron grinned and continued kissing her, while she started to unbutton his shirt.

Just then, they both saw a flash of light enter the room. They stopped and stared at the light that swiftly changed into George's patronus, a monkey.

"Love twits… Don't mean to interrupt your lovely _cleaning_ but Mum's getting worried. Come home soon," it said and disappeared.

Ron groaned but continued kissing her. Hermione gently pushed him away and smiled.

"I think we should go." she said, and added, "Ron, we really do need to go. Your mum's getting worried," when Ron wouldn't move.

"Ugh," was all Ron said. He got off of her and pulled her up. Hermione smirked and went to her mirror to go fix her hair and clothes. Ron quickly did the buttons back up and ruffled his hair a bit. He looked down at his watch to see that it was already five.

Hermione turned around and asked, "Ready?"

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand again. She apparated to the backyard of the Burrow and pulled Ron inside.

"Well if it wasn't about time," Ginny smugly called from the table.

"We have seven years to make up for," Hermione said ruefully, so that only Ron and Ginny could hear her.

* * *

The next day, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Percy stood with Kingsley in his office.

"Now, Hermione, the Junior Minister will meet you in Australia and will help you along from there. Take care!" Percy said, giving her a quick hug.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Harry said next.

"Me? Trouble? That sounds strange coming from you, Potter," Hermione laughed. She gave him a hug and Harry kissed her on the top of the head.

Hermione looked to Ron and had tears forming in her eyes.

"How about we give them some privacy," Kingsley's deep voice said. "When you want to go, Hermione, just take some of the red floo powder in this bag and say clearly 'Australian Ministry of Magic, Sydney."

Hermione said, "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without your help!"

Kingsley nodded and lead everyone out the door. Ron ran to hug her and let her cry as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here and I'll be here when you come back, no matter what happens. I love you," Ron murmured.

Hermione gazed into his deep sapphire eyes and kissed him for a while. When they stopped, he held her hands and they both stood there, drinking in every last bit of each other that they could.

"I'll come back soon. I promise. I love you, Ron," she said and gave him one last peck. She turned and grabbed some floo powder.

Miserably, she gave Ron one last wave and shouted, "Australian Ministry of Magic, Sydney."

Ron gave her one wave back good-bye and the red flames engulfed her and she felt herself being pulled into a different direction.

It took a while longer than normal to stop, but when she did she heard the warm voice of a young witch.

"Welcome to Australia, Miss Granger."

* * *

**Hehe! Well hope y'all liked! As I said, I promise to update tomorrow! Oh, just if y'all are wondering why I chose the monkey for George... well I thought since George is funny and smart... it just sorta clicked lol! Please try to review! Ciao!**


	5. Figures

**

* * *

**

Together We'll Get Through This

**Hello Again! Well see I am updating today! This one wasn't that much to write but it's just the basic info before we find out what happens. Well, hope y'all enjoy! And thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! And even to the anyone who's reading this for the first time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world! Wish I did though! Oh and I very truly wish Miss Emma Watson a happy 18th birthday :P!**

* * *

**Figures**

"_Welcome to Australia, Miss Granger._"

Hermione smiled and took the hand of the woman who helped her out of the fireplace.

"I'm Kristin Andrews, Junior Minister. Feel free to call me Kristin! Nice to meet you! Mr. McCarthy, the Minister, sends his warm wishes and says that he is very sorry that he can't be here, but that he's in Romania," said the woman. Kristin appeared to be very young, somewhere in her mid-twenties. She had a very laid back style to her that held an edge of sophistication. Kristin shook her hand and lead her to a seat in front of a spacious desk.

"Well, thank you and please call me Hermione," she said, taking a seat. Hermione looked around the room and was calmed by the appealing colors and cozy surroundings. Kristin took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"This is really a pleasure! I've heard tons about you. I can't believe you were able to place that strong a memory spell on your parents! And who can't help but mention your recent accomplishment against Voldemort," Kristin said excitedly.

Hermione frowned for a second and realized that Kristin had said "Voldemort" without fear or tremor. She then remembered that she was in a foreign country that had suffered little by Voldemort.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione finally said, blushing.

"I think today you should just get some rest or go see the city. We really just need to fill out some paperwork and then you can be off," Kristin said. She opened a desk drawer and took a packet of papers.

Hermione nodded and said, "Actually, I think I'm going to go rest. Even though that was just flooing, that sure did take a bit out of me."

Kristin agreed. "Yes, of course. When you floo like that, your traveling across the world and it usually has some effects."

Hermione chuckled. She looked at the papers on the desk and found her parents' names and their aliases. It said "Jane Granger-Monica Wilkins, "William Granger-Wendell Wilkins".

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, pointing to their names.

Kristin took out another paper and read, "They currently reside in Melbourne. You'll have to sign these papers saying that you're really their daughter and claiming that you committed the charm. Just standard procedure."

Kristin handed Hermione the papers that she needed to sign and looked for a pen. Hermione read them for a bit and thought, "Just one step closer. Almost there, Mum and Dad!"

Kristin handed Hermione a quill and handed her a bottle of ink. "Just sign where the X's are. Then we can talk about the plan."

Hermione made sure to double read what she was signing and finished. She handed the papers back to her with a nervous smile.

"This is all set! I'll just call for Greg Andrews, head of the Spell Reversal Squad. He's mainly in charge of this," Kristin said, writing a note and tapping it twice. The note folded itself up and zoomed through the air and out a small gap in the door.

"Well, the main plan is to watch them for a bit and get close enough to modify their memories. I'm not quite sure how yet, but Greg does."

A second later, a tall man walked into the room. He, also, had the same warm characteristics that Kristin had, only his face was a bit more lined. Hermione stood up to shake his hand.

"It is really a pleasure, Miss Granger. I'm Greg Andrews," he said.

Hermione said, "Oh, nice to meet you to. Please call me Hermione."

Greg smiled and said, "Well, Hermione, you can call me Greg. It really is an honor meeting you! But I'm sure you get tired of people fawning over you, so let's just start with the plan."

Greg took out a piece of paper and enlarged it with a spell to make it about the size of Kristin's desk. Kristin moved her paper's aside and let him place the sheet there.

"This is just general information. Your parents name and birthdates, that kind of stuff. We also have on here that they are currently working as dentists. You bewitched their medical licenses to say their new names, did you not?"

Hermione nodded intently, carefully eyeing the paper.

"They work at a local dentistry practice in Melbourne. They have a small flat in the rural area of the city, which makes getting to them more ideal. Tomorrow, we're going to go and follow them a bit and you're going to have to identify them, just to make sure that we have the right people. The next day, we'll be moving in closer and getting inside the flat. Don't worry, we'll use a cover-up to get in. No magic. We'll have someone stun them for a bit so that you can come in and modify their memories. After that, we'll un-stun them and leave you all to catch up. They'll have to come in the next day and sign some more papers. Their cover up story will be that Mrs. Wilkins mother has gone terribly sick back home and that they are moving back to England. If all goes well, we should be able to get you all home by the end of the week."

Hermione said, "What about the muggle government?"

Greg pointed to a portion of the paper. "We've got that covered. One of the members of the Department of Ambassadors to the Muggle Government has taken care of that." He added, "It's a special branch that we Australians have for dealing with situations like these," when he saw the look on Hermione's face about the Department of Ambassadors.

"Oh, ok," Hermione said. "Thank you so much for your help!"

"Don't worry about it. You deserve it!" Greg said, removing the plans from the desk.

Kristin looked up from her papers and said, "I think that's about it. I'm going to take you to where you'll be staying, but before we leave, would you like to send a note to anyone back home?"

Hermione nodded. Kristin gave her a piece of parchment and handed her the quill. Hermione quickly addressed it to Ron and told him that she had arrived in Sydney and that she loved him very much. She added that she would write to him tomorrow and to send her love to everyone. She sealed it and wrote his name on the cover.

"Can you please make sure it gets to Ron Weasley at the Burrow?" Hermione asked, handing the letter to Kristin.

"Of course," Kristin said. She stood up and placed the letter on her desk. "Well, let's go. We should apparate from here."

Hermione stood up to and took Kristin's offered forearm. Hermione waved at Greg and they were gone.

When they stopped, they arrived at an exclusive hotel called "The Willaboo". Kristin informed her on her room number and the fact that this was a wizard hotel, which meant that she was free to perform magic. She lead Hermione up to the fourth floor and stopped at her room, number 415.

"This is your room. I'll come by and get you tomorrow," Kristin said, giving her a small key.

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

Kristin nodded and said a cheerful goodbye. She waved and made her way back downstairs. Hermione opened the door and looked around the room. It was very cozy and lovely. The walls were a light yellow with huge furniture. She walked in and saw that there was a small kitchen and a living room. She made her way into her room and grinned. It was as big as her own back home and it came with a bathroom. Hermione went to the bed and plopped herself down. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Hermione awoke missing Ron. She dug through her purse and found a picture of him that she had packed. She placed it on the bed stand and kissed it.

"Good morning, love!" she said.

She went about the room and got ready for the day, taking a shower and getting dressed. She went to the kitchen and found that her breakfast was already prepared. Attached was a small note that said "Courtesy of THE WILLABOO".

While eating, she heard a knock on her door and saw that Kristin had arrived.

"Hello, Hermione!" Kristin said, as Hermione let her in.

They chatted for a bit, while Hermione finished her breakfast and then they apparated to a small neighborhood. Hermione looked up and saw the face of Jane and William Granger.

She gave a soft "Oh" and pointed to them. Kristin looked over to them and nodded. She told Kristin that those were her parents. Hermione noticed, though, that while they still looked like her parents, they were very much happier than they usually were.

"Figures," she said, thinking that her parents were only happy because they weren't really themselves.

* * *

Hermione stood with Greg in the same spot she was in when she saw her parents yesterday.

"So you remember the plan, right? We're going to say that Dr. Martins sent us with a package; he's the guy that they work with. Once we're inside the house, we stun them and we go from there," Greg said, holding a small box.

Hermione looked up at the small flat and nodded nervously. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to see her normal parents and tell them everything.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok!" Greg reassured her.

He lead her to the front door and nodded to Hermione. She stood there, silently hoping that they would not answer because she was completely a wreck. She knew that this was not going to be fun.

Greg rang the doorbell and both of them answered.

"Oh, hello Dr. Wilkins and Dr. Wilkins. We were told to give you a package from Dr. Martins," Greg said, in a convincing tone.

Mrs. Granger, smiled warmly and said, "Oh really, well come in then!" They could see Mr. Granger standing behind her.

Greg nodded and reached for his back pocket. Hermione took this as the sign to get ready, and she reached for her wand. Mrs. Granger closed the door and Greg nodded. They discretely took out their wands as Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned their backs and silently stunned them. Hermione rushed to catch her mother, while Greg caught her father. They dragged them over to the living room and laid them one on each couch.

"Well, Hermione last thing to do is cast the charm," Greg said. She had memorized the spell and wand movements by heart.

Hermione stepped over her mother and said, "_Oblivado quino_." She walked over to her dad and said the same.

Hermione let out a breath and watched Greg.

"That would basically do it. We just need to un-stun them and I'll be out. I'll stop back by when your ready. Just remember to send a patronus," Greg said. Hermione nodded and stood over her father.

Greg called, "One… Two… Three!"

They both cast silent stunning charms and Greg disapparated, leaving Hermione alone with her stirring parents.

"Will, I just had the weirdest dream," Hermione's mum said as she opened her eyes. Mrs. Granger looked up from the couch and searched for her husband, who looked confused.

Hermione watched them for a bit and didn't know what to say. Ron came into her thoughts and gave her some strength to speak up.

"Hello, Mum and Dad," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione?" her dad asked.

* * *

**Well hello again! As I said this is just the basic info! If all goes well tomorrow, I will post the next chapter! This time I make no promises just hopes! Well please review if you can! Ciao Dears!**


	6. Heartbreaking Decision

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Oh My! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten another chapter up, but I have one now! This one's going to be a bit short, but it's full of drama! Just don't hate me when your done reading this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmph! I still don't own the Harry Potter series or most of the characters! Those honors all go to the lovely Mrs. Rowling!**

* * *

**Heartbreaking Decision**

"_Will, I just had the weirdest dream," Hermione's mum said as she opened her eyes. Mrs. Granger looked up from the couch and searched for her husband, who looked confused. _

_Hermione watched them for a bit and didn't know what to say. Ron came into her thoughts and gave her some strength to speak up._

"_Hello, Mum and Dad," Hermione muttered._

"_Hermione?" her dad asked._

Hermione sighed and nodded. She glanced at her mum, who was looking around the room with a dazed expression.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Granger asked. She sat up and stared pointedly at Hermione, waiting for her answer.

"Australia," Hermione said.

"Pardon me? Did you just say Australia?" her dad screamed.

Hermione winced and nodded. Mr. Granger quickly got up and began pacing around. He kept running his fingers through his hair. He stopped in front of his daughter and asked, "Why in the world are we here? The last thing I remember was being at home in ENGLAND and talking to you about a wedding. I'm guessing you know something about this, so explain. Now!"

She took a seat on a couch and whispered, "Today's June 5, 1998 and as you noticed, you're no longer in England; you're in Melbourne, Australia. This is a really long story, but basically I modified your memories so that you two became Monica and Wendell Wilkins. You moved to Australia last summer to be protected from Voldemort. I'm here to get you back home."

Her mother and father looked incredulous. "You used magic on us!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, full of furor.

Hermione thought for a second and said in a small voice, "I had to. I was protecting you. You were in so much danger that you didn't even know it. You remember me telling you about Voldemort? Well, he came back, and in full power. I was one of the few that knew how to stop him and Harry, Ron, and I did it. It took us so long and we went to so many places, but we did it. The whole time, I knew you were safe here. I couldn't let you get hurt. He was after us and our families. This was the only way."

"So this whole time you've been gallivanting around U.K. and left us here in Australia. You took us out of our home, business, and life, just because you had to get yourself tracked by a Voldy-whatever you called him!" her mom screamed.

Hermione sat there, stunned and unable to respond. This was no where near the reaction she was hoping, or even expecting. She had hoped that they would understand. She could feel tears forming up in her eyes and decided to ignore them.

She stood up, and although she had a petite frame, her courage made her tower over her parents. "Do you honestly think that these past years have been a walk in the park? All those deaths that we've seen and all those problems haven't just been a piece of cake. I sat there at Hogwarts for seven years through all that and when I got home, it was just to shield all of that from you. The magical world is very much as real as this one is. There are problems there, just as there are terrorist acts here. Voldemort was a threat to everyone, and that includes the non-magical community. How dare you say that I've been gallivanting around? I've almost died more than once these past years."

She stopped for a second and lifted up her neck to show them the scar that Bellatrix Lestrange had left her that one night at Malfoy Manor. She heard her mother gasp but continued on.

"Finally, on May 2, there was a battle at Hogwarts. He's gone, killed, but so many people lost their lives. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and so many more will never get to see life post-Voldemort. This is what I've been saving you two from. Everything is better back home. You can come back now," Hermione chocked up, allowing a few tears to escape.

She glanced at her parents and saw there looks were unreadable. She was determined not to let them get the better of her and remain strong.

"Magic!" her dad eventually said. "It's all because of this damned magic! Our lives would never be like this if we had never sent you to that cursed school! That's it! Hermione you are forbidden to use magic anymore. We'll go back home and start over. No magic. No problems."

He was standing next to Hermione, holding her shoulders. His expression was now a bit crazed, mixed with frustration and anger. Hermione was scared to disagree, but knew that his suggestions were downright unacceptable.

"I can't! I've grew up a Muggle, but I don't think I could live without magic. It's my life. While there will always be that one side of me, non-magical and all, I could never give up magic. I know you don't understand this, but I just can't! It's a part of me!" Hermione said. She looked to her mother, who was standing behind her husband. Mrs. Granger was upset and bewildered that all of this could be happening.

"Hermione, that's it then. It's either magic or you. It's destroying our lives, ripping us apart! Either you give it up or you leave and don't come back!" Mr. Granger said.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at her father, speechless. She thought of everything that she had gone through, all the friends she had made, and all that she had done. Only one thought came to her mind. Ron.

"No," she stated simply. She could feel her heart ripping apart. Her mum had turned very distressed, and she looked at her husband, hoping to stop whatever he was planning. Her dad thought for a while, and seemed to be struggling with something. He, then, took her by the arm and lead her to the door.

"Out. I'm sorry, Hermione, but you leave me no choice. Out!" He opened the door and placed her outside. He gave her one last look of deep sadness and slammed the door.

The world outside had turned gray and depressing. Hermione swayed on the spot, not comprehending what had just happened. She quickly thought of her next step and departed back to the ministry. She landed back in Kristin's office. Kristin saw her face and ran to sit her down.

"What happened?" Kristin asked, worriedly. She ran a comforting hand on Hermione's back.

"They kicked me out," said a stunned Hermione. "My dad said that he had had enough with magic and that it was either me or the magic. I chose magic."

Kristin frowned. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Just give them time! This has been a big shock to them. Just let them cool down about it and go back tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and stood up. " I guess I will. I don't really have much of a choice, do I? Well, no. I think I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Kristin agreed.

Just before she apparated, Hermione looked at Kristin and said, "Do you think it would be ok if I wrote a letter to a friend?"

"Of course," Kristin murmured. "I'll drop by in a couple of hours to get it. I'll send it express, so that it'll be delivered straight to your ministry. Just leave it on the table and try to get some rest."

Hermione smiled and gave Kristin a small hug. "You are so great, you know that?" She let go and disapparated.

* * *

Ron stood in the back room of the joke shop, moving boxes and categorizing their contents. He stopped for a second and Hermione came into his mind. _Hermione! Hurry up, please! I miss you so much_, he thought. He sat down for a bit to take a short rest.

A second later, he could here someone walking into the room. He glanced over and saw Percy standing there, holding a letter.

"Hey, Perce! What brings you here?" Ron asked.

Percy walked over to him and handed him the letter. "We just got this and it's addressed to you. Hermione sent it."

"Oh," Ron said. He looked at Percy and nodded.

"I know I should probably stay here and chat, but I really need to get back. I just thought you would want that as fast as possible," Percy said.

Ron nodded and thanked his older brother. Percy apparated back out and left Ron there by himself again. Ron rushed to open the letter, which had two seals on it, one from each ministry. He glanced down and quickly got worried.

He could see Hermione's neat and tidy handwriting blotched in a few places with tears. He began to read it to himself:

_Ron,_

_Hi, again! You don't know how much I miss you and wish you were here with me. I don't think I can stand being here another moment without you!_

_I don't mean to worry you with this, but I saw my parents. They were so happy to be here, but that's before I brought back their old selves. They went crazy when they heard what I did. I tried so hard to explain to them what we've gone through, but they just don't' understand! I don't know what else to tell them. My mum was just upset, but Dad was livid! I don't think I've ever seen him that infuriated. Well, in the end, he made me chose. _

_Chose between my life now, and my life with them. _

_No matter how much I love them, though, I know I will always love you and the life I have now, more!  
Needless to say, he kicked me out. I just don't know what to do. I'm so afraid that I won't be able to get them back. Kristin, the Junior Minister, told me to wait until tomorrow to go back, but I don't think it'll make a difference. _

_I know you can't really do anything from there, but please just know that I love you so much. I don't know if I'll be back so soon anymore, but just know that I will be back as soon as I can. _

_I love you so much Ron! Please try to write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron finished reading and read the it over and over. His Hermione was suffering; he could practically feel her sorrow and feel her tears running down her face. _I need to go there! _Ron thought.

He went to the only person that he knew would be able to help him now. His father.

* * *

**I know, I know! I currently don't like her parents much either, but look at it from their point of view. No, that doesn't mean that I'm going to be writing from their POV, I'm just saying consider what they were thinking so you won't hate them as much. Well, I hope you liked it! Please try and review, whether good or bad! Ciao Y'all!**


	7. Talking Again

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Hello all! First of all, let me start by thanking all of those who reviewed! I'm glad that y'all commented about Hermione's dad and don't think I didn't think that myself. Don't worry it'll get better. I know this is a short chappie, but I'll be updating tomorrow! Now, go on and read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sigh Darn! **

**Talking Again**

Ron stood in the middle of Percy's office with a luggage bag at hand. He looked around nervously to Harry, who would not be accompanying him.

"Now, Ron, the Junior Minister has been informed that you will be arriving shortly. She will take you to Hermione as soon as she can. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Percy questioned.

Ron nodded his head. He had had a long conversation with his father about what he should be doing right now. He had done this, not as a spur of the moment decision, but, for once, a carefully thought out thing. Hermione needed him and that's all that mattered. Ron knew what he had to do.

"Listen, mate, I know you're doing the right thing with this. Hermione needs you, and only you can help her get through this. Don't hesitate to ask for anything if you need it, though. I'm always here if you need me," Harry said, giving Ron a hug.

They all laughed, knowing that these words of reassurance were not exactly Harry's forte, but they were welcomed, nonetheless. Then, Percy gave his brother a hug, too.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ron muttered as he stepped into the fireplace and took some of the floo powder. "Australian Ministry of Magic, Sydney!" he exclaimed and was rapidly enveloped by red flames. He could feel himself coming to a stop and saw Kristin standing in front of him.

Kristin nodded to him and beckoned him out. "Hello, Mr. Weasley! I'm Kristin Andrews, Junior Minister."

"Oh, hello Kristin. Call me Ron; Mr. Weasley sounds like my dad," Ron said, coughing a bit from the floo dust. Kristin giggled and shook his hand.

"Ok, Ron. I see that you heard about what happened with Hermione, and I'm not surprised you came. She was quite upset when I last left her. I know that you didn't have time to inform her that you were coming, but I think it won't matter. Would you like me to take you to her?" Kristin said.

"If you could, please," Ron sighed. He knew Hermione would be broken because of her parents' reaction.

Kristin held out her arm so that Ron could take it. "We'll be apparating to the hotel, now." Ron agreed and they left. They stopped in front of Hermione's room door, and he thanked Kristin. She bade him goodbye and disapparated. Ron stuck out his hand and gently knocked on the door. He could here Hermione shuffle the door.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped once she saw her surprise visitor. He nodded and she jumped into his arms. Ron was a bit taken aback and lost his footing but was able to remain balanced. Hermione let go and chuckled as she lead him inside to one of the couches. Hermione and Ron both sat down.

"Ron! I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione squealed, giving Ron a full kiss on the lips. He readily returned the kiss but stopped when he felt Hermione silently crying. "This is just so crazy!"

"Oh, love. It's ok," he said as he put his arms around her and moved her onto his lap. She began sobbing into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, placing small kisses on her forehead. He started rocking her back and forth while allowing her to calm down.

"I just didn't expect that! I mean, I know my dad has a bad temper, but still! He kicked me out!" Hermione shouted. She recounted yesterday's events to a listening Ron. "What do I do know?"

"Try one more time," Ron said. "Just this one more to see if he's cooled down. It was just his temper that got to him at the moment; you said so yourself. You don't have to worry about anything this time, because I'm going with you and I'll stay by your side the whole time."

"I love you so much!" Hermione whispered, kissing him more.

Ron moaned his reply into her mouth. "I-love-you-to," he said in between kisses. They shared a few passion-filled moments and stopped to catch their breath. Hermione cuddled with him and shortly fell asleep. Ron smiled and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. He covered her and reclined against the couch, falling asleep, as well.

* * *

The next day Ron and Hermione stood outside the Granger's Australian home. Greg and Kristin had just dropped and would be coming back after a while.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked. He was holding Hermione's hand tightly. Hermione nodded and walked towards the door. She inhaled deeply and gave it a sharp knock.

"Oh, I'm coming," they heard Mrs. Granger's voice from inside. Hermione gave Ron's hand a tight squeeze and waited.

Mrs. Granger stood with a cheery smile that slowly faded as she glanced at her daughter. "Hermione, dear. I wasn't expecting you to come by so soon. We'll come in, come in," she said.

Hermione nodded and pointed to Ron. "Thanks and this is Ron Weasley. Remember him? He's my boyfriend."

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," Ron said, trying to not sound to uneasy. Mrs. Granger smiled and shook his hand. She turned back inside with Ron and Hermione following her.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione whispered.

"They called him into the office to go to work. He should be here shortly," her mother said. She sat down on one of the plush couches and signaled for the other two to do the same. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Hermione spoke up.

"Mum, I know you guys don't really like what I did, but I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"It's ok, darling. I think I somewhat understand, but I wish you would've told us something before. Your father was just being his normal hot-headed self yesterday. You know that he doesn't like changes."

Hermione nodded and got up to give her mother a hug. She held on tightly and stayed seated next to her mother.

"Will he ever understand?" Hermione said.

"Of course, darling. He just needs some time," Mrs. Granger said and she turned to Ron. "Now, Ron, let me hear about you. Oh, first of all, I'm so sorry about your brother. How is your family holding up?"

Ron fell quiet for a bit. He sent Hermione a questioning look of that said both _"How did your Mum find out about Fred and him being my brother.? Also, I thought you said she was somewhat strict." _Ron added the last part because he felt completely at ease with Mrs. Granger. Hermione gave him a look that responded _"I'll explain later."_

"Oh, well, thank you. Um, right now everyone's just holding on. My mum's moving on a bit, but George is dealing the best with this," Ron said.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "That's good, dear. Now, George is your older brother, right?"

Ron nodded and chuckled. "Yes, the ol' Fred and George pair."

Their conversation carried on a bit, including talk about family, school, and Ron and Hermione's relationship. An hour later, they heard a car coming to a stop in front of the house and they all stood silent.

"Hey, Jane," he said. His footsteps resonated over the house and Ron and Hermione looked at each other, their anxiety filling them up. They could hear him coming closer and closer. Finally, they heard him come to a stop in the room and they turned around to face him.

"Hermione?" her dad said. "I'm not surprised your back. I take it this is Ron," he said, pointing at Ron and noticing his red hair. Hermione nodded; she had mentioned the Weasleys and Harry quite a few times.

"Hello, Ronald," Mr. Granger said and then turned back to Hermione. "I'm glad you're here. I know yesterday did not go good and I'm sorry. Please, let's just talk."

**See! I told you things would get slightly better. At least they're going to talk, right? Oh and someone asked me about the red flames for flooing when in the movie (I'm not sure if in the book, too) they're green. This is because it's a different type of flooing powder... made for longer distances. Just thought I would clear that up. And also, yes, Ron is slightly OOC, but I needed him to be for Hermione!Well once again, thank you guys so much for reading! Hope y'all liked it! Please feel free to review and comment on anything that you liked or disliked. Ciao Loves!**


	8. Those Lovely Father Daughter Moments

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Argh! I know I said Friday, but I'm so sorry! Thank you so much, though, to those who have read and reviewed! I always get really happy when I read your reviews! I'm totally thankful to all of those who constantly review and have stuck with my since the beginning chapters! Well, now, this is going to be another short chapter, and it will be very fluffy. Hehe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not getting any closer to owning Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Those Lovely Father-Daughter Moments**

Hermione glanced at her father and was not surprised to hear that he wanted to get straight to the point. After all those years of living with them, she knew the person that he was, a straightforward, blunt man who always motivated her to be the best she could be. He knew that no matter what their relationship had brought, all the problems and fights, he would always have a soft spot for his only daughter.

"I know yesterday was kind of crazy and I'm sorry I threw you out," Mr. Granger said. He looked at Hermione and she gave him a small smile. "I can begin to see why you did it, and I think, given the circumstances, I might have done something similar."

Mrs. Granger laughed and said, "Will, knowing you, you would've probably irrationally thrown us on a plane to Cambodia, so I think what Hermione did was a bit more rash."

Ron chuckled slightly and tried to cover it with a cough. Hermione looked over at him and giggled. They shared a few glances after that did not go unnoticed by her parents.

"Well, like I was saying, I'm sorry I did that. I was really confused about what had just happened, if you can understand. I completely love you, though," her dad said. Hermione got up and crossed the room to give her dad a hug.

"I love you, too, Dad," she whispered to him. She closed her eyes and let herself melt away in the moment. The war was over, both of her families safe, and most importantly, Ron was now hers.

"Wait a second… Who are you and what have you done to my parents?" Hermione questioned.

Her dad sighed and said, "This made us sort of look back and realize that we've been a bit to uptight with you and, basically, life. We want to live a little differently, now."

"When we leave back to England, I think we should definitely spend some time together," Hermione added. She looked over at Ron and smiled. "Oh, that includes Ron, too. I think you guys should get to know him more. He's wonderful!"

Ron turned red at the comments and just pretended to be completely absorbed with a small frame hanging above the mantle.

"Of course, darling, but that's going to have to wait a bit," her dad said. Hermione faced him and gave him a confused look. "Your mother and I have decided to stay here for another month or so, just for vacation purposes. Australia is a very lovely place and I think we're going to keep this house as a getaway house."

"For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to come back at all," Hermione said, hugging her dad even more tightly. Mr. Granger chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Lovely! Where's that darned camera when you need it?" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, cooing over her husband and daughter.

They all laughed and started to sit down comfortably. They chatted a while about life in Australia and soon they started talking about Ron's life.

"Actually, Mrs. Granger, I'm going to be working at my brother's joke shop. It's been flourishing, and since… well… since Fred died, George asked if I wanted to along side him, and I agreed" Ron shyly said.

"Now, Ronald, please do call me Jane! That's wonderful, though," Jane said. She got up and looked to her daughter. "Oh dear me, it's time I get started on dinner. Care to help?"

Hermione looked to Ron who gave her a nervous smile. Mr. Granger laughed and said, "Don't worry, I won't kill him." Ron nodded and Hermione left after her mom.

Mr. Granger glanced over to the kitchen and went to sit directly in front of Ron. He gave him a stern look and started, "Now, I hear that you two are in a relationship. Ronald Weasley, what are your intentions with my daughter? You know, she is my only daughter and if you hurt her, well I think you can imagine."

Ron gulped and was only barely ready to answer this; he had been planning what to say for years and years, since he first started liking Hermione.

"Sir, I only have the utmost respect for your daughter. I love her very much and would never hurt her, nor will I let anyone else hurt her. My intentions with Hermione are to love her with all that I and make sure that she is always happy," Ron said as confidant as he could, but with red blush creeping up his face.

"Hmm, that's very acceptable of you, son. Now, as long as you never call me 'sir' again, we will be on good terms," Mr. Granger jokingly responded. Ron deeply exhaled and quickly agreed.

"Yes, sir, I mean… uh-"

"Will. Call me, Will," Will said. "Now, if you don't mind a bit of a break from this lovely conversation, I think I can smell dinner."

Ron stumbled to get up and couldn't have left the room any faster. He was closely followed by Will.

Hermione and her mother were in the kitchen, setting the table and getting ready to eat. She could see Ron's red face and giggled.

"So, do you approve, Dad?"

Will nodded and sat down at the small dinette table. "He's a good man."

Hermione gave Ron a victory look and pointed at his seat. "Glad you see it my way." Ron took his seat next to Hermione with Jane and Will sitting across from them. Over the table there was a delicious arrangement of food that thoroughly enticed Ron.

"Tuck in," Mrs. Granger said, and, soon, they all began eating. Jane watched with curiosity as Ron shoveled food into his mouth. He realized that they were all looking at him and he said, " Gre' fo', Jne," not noticing that his mouth was full of food.

"Ron! We chew and swallow before we talk!" Hermione bossed. He gave her a guilty look before swallowing and repeated, "Oh, sorry! I meant great food, Jane."

Jane chuckled and said, "Thank you! Hermione, dear, let him eat! He is a growing man, after all." Ron flashed her a warm smile and agreed.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm a growing man!" Hermione shook her head, with a mock-defeated look and gave him a playful rub on the cheek.

An hour later, Ron and Hermione made to leave, already having made plans to come back to visit tomorrow. Hermione sent a patronus to Kristin, telling her that they would be heading back to the hotel and that all had gone well. They said their goodbye's and left.

Ron rapidly collapsed on the couch and patted his stomach. "That was some good food! Almost as good as Mum's, but you're mum does it without magic!"

Hermione sat next to him and cuddled into his arms. "Well, yes, good ol' Mum's cooking. Did you see how they were acting, though? That was very different of them. I guess Australia has done them some good."

"I was expecting them to be very strict and all, but they're really nice! And here you had me fearing for my life!" Ron replied sarcastically.

"At least they're agreeing to come back! And you see, my parents both love you!" Hermione murmured. She was already very drowsy with sleep.

"Mhm. See, I told you everything would be ok."

* * *

**Aha! All goes better! Oh, I know Hermione's parents seem very confusing. One minute they're mad, and the next they're all loving and caring. They have changed, though, even if it's just been a couple of days. I figure that they still have a little bit of that Monica and Wendell in them :D Ok, so now work those magical fingers and leave a review! Thanks, again! I won't say when I might review, because I don't want to get your hopes up, but I promise it will be within these next two days! Ciao until the next update!**


	9. Changes All Around

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Oh Gosh! I'm so, so sorry for making y'all wait this long. My excuse is that we just had state testing last week, and we were in study mode. Now, though, I present to you this next chapter! Hope y'all like :D**

**Disclaimer: No... I only wish I could be J.K.R and own the Harry Potter universe. Wonderful!**

* * *

**Changes All Around**

The following days passed quickly in Australia. Hermione, Ron and the Grangers spent the rest of the week touring Melbourne and having a pleasant time. For Ron and Hermione, this was a good distracter from the what all that had happened. They had everything ready for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to go back home when they wanted to, and Ron and Hermione could now go back to England.

The four were sitting in a quaint café the day that Hermione and Ron were set to depart again.

"…so when we get back, the dentistry will be up and running like if we had never left," Mr. Granger said. He was sitting next to his wife and had his arm around her. Hermione nodded and giggled at her parents new, loving nature.

"All you have to do now is relax here. I'm sure you'll have a fabulous time. Everything will just be ready for you when you get back!" Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "Talking about getting back, I think it's time that we got ready to leave. Kristin said that we needed to be at the ministry by two and it's already one thirty."

Will agreed and went to go pay the bill inside. They got up and walked back to the house. It was a short trip, only lasting about five minutes since the café was very close to the Grangers new house. When they arrived, Hermione and Ron went to go get their luggage out of the closet.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Hermione, holding both of their bags. Hermione looked through her things once more and nodded.

"Yes, everything's ready. Your mum knows were leaving today, right?" Hermione looked to Ron, and he nodded. "Ok, I guess we should say goodbye, then." She turned to her parents and went to go give them both a hug.

"We'll be fine here, sweetie. Now, take care of yourself and we'll see you soon. Don't forget to call! I love you!" Jane said, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"I love you, too, Mum. Don't worry, we'll be fine. If you need anything, just ask!" Hermione said, teary-eyed, moving to her dad, who was shaking hands with Ron.

Ron moved to shake her mom's hand, while Hermione hugged her dad. "I'm glad everything worked out," she whispered.

Her dad chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "It usually always does. I love you and don't forget it."

"Of course, Dad. I love you, too."

"Now, Ronald, do take care of Hermione, here. Also, send your parents our 'hello's' and condolences. We would love to catch up with them when we get back," Mr. Granger said, turning to Ron. Ron smiled and agreed. Jane glanced at the clock hanging next to her and reminded them of the time.

Hermione grasped Ron's hand, and they both waved to her parents. Quickly, they turned on the spot and shortly arrived in Kristin's office.

Kristin glanced up from her work and gave them a warm greeting. She got up and moved over to where they were. Hermione embraced her in a hug and thanked her for all that she had done.

"Please, don't forget to visit!," Kristin said. "You've been great company."

Hermione smiled and replied, "I can't wait to come back and see you again. Whenever you go to England, drop by!" Ron took Kristin's hand and gave it a friendly shake.

"Hmm, it's time. Bye guys!" Kristin said, handing them the pouch with floo powder in it.

"Bye, Kristin. It was nice meeting you," Ron said as he took the powder and stepped into the fireplace. He shouted his desired destination and threw the powder onto the floor. Hermione looked over to where he had left and sighed.

"Take care of yourself," Kristin told Hermione. She gave her a quick hug and gave her some of the powder.

"You, too, and thank you, again. Bye!"

Hermione waved back to her and yelled "English Ministry of Magic, London." Soon, she saw Kristin and her warm office disappearing to be rapidly replaced by Kingsley's office, Kingsley and Ron. He held out a hand and helped her out. They stood there for a second, shaking ash from their clothing, before the minister spoke.

"I'm glad that things went smoothly. Well, almost, anyway," he said in his calming voice.

"Yes, I am, too. I don't think this would have happened so quickly if it hadn't been for you, Minister. Thank you very much."

"It was nothing, Hermione. After all you've done, it was my pleasure," Kingsley replied. "Now that you're here, though, I would like to talk to you briefly."

Hermione looked to Ron and saw his face contort with worry. They had no clue what the minister was going to say. Hermione turned back and nodded. "Of course," she said.

"Well, as you know, we are a bit short of people in the ministry. It's been quite rough trying to rebuild after You-Know… I mean, Voldemort. I was hoping that you would take the position as one of my assistants. We know that you're highly qualified to do this from your outstanding academic levels and your work this past year," he said.

Hermione was in shock and speechless. A job like that brought much importance and responsibility, but she knew that she was ready for it. However, she didn't know if this was exactly what she wanted to do at the current time. Her head swarmed with concerns and questions. She felt Ron place a reassuring hand on her shoulder and felt more confident.

"You don't have to be an assistant forever, and knowing you, you'll probably move to a very high position over time. Right now, though, someone like you would be great in helping reorganize the ministry," the minister added.

Finally, Ron said, "I think this is a good opportunity, Hermione. It's a completely new Ministry of Magic, and you'll be helping rebuild it so that it won't be the same as it was before. Imagine what you could do."

Hermione chuckled and came to a decision. "It would be an honor to work as your assistant," she told Kingsley.

"Wonderful! You will be a great addition to our team. Would next week be a good time for you to start?"

"Monday it is! I'll be here bright and early," she said. A moment later, Percy entered the room, laden with paperwork. He saw both Hermione and Ron in the room and went to greet them, while placing the papers on Kingsley's desk.

"Mum's waiting for you back home. She wants to have a welcome back dinner tonight. Honestly, I think it's just an excuse to get everyone back together again, since Order members are coming," Percy said and mumbled to the minister, "No offense and all." Kingsley chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok, Perce. Well, we'll see you tonight, then" Ron said to both of them and took Hermione hand. She waved with her other hand and they walked to the entrance hall. They paused and stood in awe at the many changes since Voldemort's fall. The huge statue was now replaced by a golden wall, similar to the one that was at the memorial. It read a list of all the people that had died during the battle or at the hand's of Voldemort. It also had beautiful paintings of different people, supporting unity and celebrating. Many people were bustling about the hall, while some chatted with content expressions. Some people recognized Ron and Hermione and waved.

The two made their way to the fireplaces and flooed to the Burrow. An anxious Mrs. Weasley met them at the fireplace and squeezed them both.

"You two had me worried sick," she said, close to tears. Hermione moved away and let Ron hug her comfort her. She scanned the room and noticed the addition of more pictures. Fred stared down at her from different spots of the room, grinning and in some, flying on a broom. She heard the kitchen door opening and saw Harry and Ginny walking in, hand in hand. Ginny squealed and ran to hug Hermione.

"Missed you!" she said into her ear. Hermione gave her a tight squeeze and looked to Harry. He smiled at her and moved to give her a pat on the back. Ginny let go once she saw her mother in tears and walked to go consol Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione looked to Harry and they silently walked out of the room. They continued walking past the kitchen and stopped outside.

"She's been like that all week, since Ron left after you. I don't think she can handle having her children gone for too long," Harry sighed. "It's going to take her some time."

Hermione agreed and stayed silent. Everything was going to take time to get back to normal. Or just as close to normal as it could get. The country had suffered much, and, while people were celebrated, there was much work to be done.

"Kingsley asked me if I wanted to join the Aurors," Harry told her, breaking the silence. "I didn't know if I should agree, at first, but I said yes, anyway. Fighting evil will always be in my life, and I think I look forward to it."

"It wouldn't be you if you weren't," Hermione chuckled. "He came to me, as well, and offered me a job as one of his assistants, or as he put it, the "team."

"We're all set, then. You are going to rise high in the ministry, I will become one of the best aurors, and Ron will have his flourishing shop that will spread over the country," Harry jokingly said.

"Aren't we modest?" Hermione asked, amused. Even though it sounded crazy, the possibilities of that happening were very high. They both burst into laughter, and Ron walked to them.

"What are we laughing about? I want a good joke."

Harry began telling him what he had said, and Ron laughed. Once they stopped, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Hermione looked at the three of them and saw how much they had changed. Harry was no longer the shy, unknowing eleven year old that she had she had witnessed the beginning days of their first year. No, he was now a man, one who had grown up to quickly with the weight of people's lives in his hands. He had become a loving man, though, who would stop at nothing to protect those around him.

Ron was no longer than gangly, red-head that had once made her cry after saying that she had no friends. The years had made him mature and, also, hers. While he still made the most inappropriate comments she could ever hear, he knew when to stop and when to apologize. He was more sure of himself, while still remaining overprotective and loving.

Then, she finally thought about herself. She had changed, too. She wasn't that annoying girl who worried about getting in trouble. Hermione had loosened up over the years with the help of Ron and Harry. Even though she was still smart, a bookworm, and indeed bossy, she was relaxed and fun.

The world around them was rising again, but they couldn't ask for a better outcome.

* * *

**Ahh! Ok, so what did you all think? I thought I was going to end it there but decided that there's still much more to go! I will give you a hint for next chapter, because I didn't update soon: They will have an interview! That, of course, isn't the only thing (there will be major fighting in the upcoming chapters), but that's all I will say! Now, review, please :P, and ciao!**


	10. A Snap of the Camera

****

Together We'll Get Through This

**Hello All! Aha! Here goes another chapter and with the interview as promised. This was a tad easier to write then the rest, but I don't know what y'all are going to think. Oh! Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I never thought I would get to 50! Hehe. Love y'all! Ok, I'll stop rambling on... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What a shame! I'm not the billionaire woman that wrote this. I only wish I was.**

* * *

**A Snap of the Camera**

The coming week brought a hectic schedule for the trio. Ron was busy at the shop with George, making last minute plans about the shops re-opening in three days. Harry was preparing at the ministry to take a short Auror training that would enable him to learn as much as he could, while allowing him to join the force in just a matter of months. Also at the ministry, Hermione ran around with Kingsley and a few selected others, currently discussing the transportation systems.

On that Friday, though, they all took time out from their responsibilities and were gathered in Kingsley's office, preparing for their upcoming interview. Allowing the three to converse for a bit, the minister stood outside with Lee Jordan who had already arrived to interview them. Inside, though, a heated debate arose.

"We are not going to tell them about the Horcruxes!" Harry argued. He was staring outside a window at the far corner of the room. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks for a second and tried to think of a counter-response.

Finally, Ron said, "Don't you think that everyone deserves to know the truth and the _whole _truth? I mean, this guy has been haunting them for years, and I'm sure that they're going to want to know what finally finished him off; it'll reassure them that he's really dead."

Hermione stood behind Ron and gave him a surprised look. "Well stated, Ronald," she whispered, grinning. "Besides, Harry, how are we going to explain all those months of not being in public sight? Are we just going to say that we were gallivanting about, trying to find Voldemort?"

Harry threw both of them a disgruntled look and said, "The one time that you guys actually agree on something and…. Listen, what if someone gets ideas from this? It's sad to think, but it's not highly impossible that there's another Voldemort out there."

Ron and Hermione were at a loss for words. The thought of another Dark Lord out there had never crossed their minds; it left them mystified and terrified at the same time. They all knew it was possible, for every generation brought an evil wizard and shuddered to think of the idea of another era full of fear and deaths. It was obvious that someone out there could take the idea of Horcruxes and use it for malevolent deeds.

"I see where your coming from, but what can we say?" Ron whispered. Harry kept his eyes trained outside and shrugged. He had given this subject much thought since first accepting to do the interview. The two, then, looked to Hermione, who was now deep in thought.

She began pacing around the room, muttering inaudible words to herself. Suddenly, she stopped mid-track and announced, "I really don't know how we're going to do pull this off. It's not a major plan or something, but we could just say that we were trying to learn much as much about Voldemort as we could. One of us could mention some of the different places we've been to, saying that we got clues from there to build up our information on him. Uh… it could have been possible for us to have also been researching about what could finally finish him off. Harry, I know we already knew the history but it wouldn't be bad if you threw in something about love-sacrifice, like your mom did with you and you did for everyone in the room the night of the battle. Remember? It's a long-shot, but I really can't think of anything else."

Harry swirled around to hug her. The two boys looked in awe at her quick thinking that had saved them so many times before. "That'll work, and it's not really lying, either. We really did need to know about his history to know where the Horcruxes where and such. The love thing is good, too, because everyone saw that bit. Great!"

Hermione blushed a slight shade of rose and turned to Ron. He gave her a wide grin and showed his approval by taking her by the shoulders and placing a delicate kiss on her lips. They didn't seem to notice that Lee Jordan had walked into the room right at that moment and started snapping a few pictures of the two. Not noticing him, Hermione pulled away and giggled. "The minister is right outside the-"

"Actually, I'm not, seeing as how we're back in here," Kingsley said in amusement. Hermione stopped completely and threw him an embarrassed look. Ron let her go and eventually noticed Lee's camera. A beet red blush crept throughout his face as he moved away to take a seat on the three prepared chairs. Roaring with laughter, Harry followed him and took a seat in the middle chair. He beckoned Hermione over, and she promptly sat on the other side of him.

Lee took out his notes and cast a spell so that the camera would hover mid air. He gave the three a thumbs up and sat on a chair set up across from them. He cast a spell on his quill so that it would take notes by itself, similar to Rita Skeeter's Quick Notes pad, but his took accurate accounts.

"So, you guys, tell me everything…" Lee began. The trio took a sharp breath and told him most of the modified story. They were sure to leave out the Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows, but mainly stayed true to what happened. Included was a recount of the break in at Gringotts (they said that they needed an artifact from Voldemort's past), their encounter at Malfoy Manor, the time spent planning, and everything in between. Lee kept a listening ear, only stopping them to ask a few questions. Finally, they were done with their tale; they had discussed what happened during the battle in what most that they could. Harry had remembered to mention Severus Snape at the end, when he ticked off the numerous people that had helped him get to that point.

Lee looked at them in admiration and gladly started asking questions. "What's next for you three?" Harry looked at the other two. "Well, I'm already getting ready for Auror Academy. I mean, it's really in me now, fighting evil. I don't think I could rest not doing that." They all laughed at the comment.

Ron continued. "Right now, I'm working along side my brother George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We're planning the re-opening already, and who knows how many more openings we'll have. You could definitely look forward to more shops opening up throughout England, though."

"For the moment, I'm working at the ministry as an assistant to the minister. I'm primarily helping plan the infrastructure of the country. I don't know how long I'll be doing this, but I would certainly like to continue with my studies, if possible," Hermione added.

Lee nodded and got through more basic questions. Finally, he threw them a maniacal grin and started, "Romance for the trio?"

Ron spluttered and once again turned red. "Uh…." Hermione chuckled, but could not manage to get anywhere better than Ron, although she was not blushing this time. Everyone looked to Harry and he spoke briefly about his relationship with a certain red-headed girl.

"Trust me when I say, this, mate: not many girls will be happy with Ginny now," Lee stated. Harry agreed, not knowing what else to say and wickedly added, "I think that after seeing Hermione and Ron's lip lock, you should be able to tell that they're right off in the romance department."

Hermione shot daggers at Harry and swat him in the arm. He withered under her look, but kept a grin on his face.

"It's about time, too," said Lee. Hermione and Ron didn't elaborate much on their relationship, but tried to persuade him not to post the pictures of them on _Potterwatch. _He merely shrugged them off, telling them that he would consider it. They wrapped the interview up with a few more pictures of the trio, adding to those the candid's that the camera had taken while they talked, unnoticed. Lee announced that the _Potterwatch _newspaper would start printing in the following week, and that they would be the first cover story. With that, they bade him good-bye, hoping that some of the things said and taken that day would not be published for thousands of people to see.

* * *

As promised, a week later, the newspaper came out with a bang. The cover picture sported the trio, now, grinning down at them from many different shops where the newspaper was on stand. To Ron and Hermione's dismay, one of the inside pieces, also, included a moving picture of their kiss.

Many people had taken a liking to the newspaper and it quickly became generally accepted. In the first issue alone, there were many news pieces pertaining to what was going on around them, mixed with some pick-me-ups to help everyone move on. There was finally a reliable source for news, unlike the Daily Prophet.

People around the world were now brought to light about what really happened to Voldemort and could not be any more cheerful. What's more, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became more common house-hold names.

And instead of driving reporters away, many stood around, waiting to follow their every move.

"Great!" Hermione said, one day while herself, Ron, Ginny, and Harry went to a local café. A paparazzi had just started clicking away in front of them.

Harry sighed and responded, "They'll go away. Eventually, I hope."

* * *

**Hola again! So what did y'all think? Hmm... hope you enjoyed. I have finally outlined the plot or at least I know how this is all going to end. I leave no hints now! Aha! Maniacal Laugh! No, seriously, I don't want to ruin it. Argh... I'll try to post the next chapter soon; I already have it in the making. For now, I leave you with that to think about, and I sincerely wish that you will leave those wonderful things we like to call reviews! Ciao Dears!**


	11. Shocking Surprises

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Oh Gosh! I'm so terrible sorry for not updating! We've just been studying like mad for finals and it's all gotten to me! It didn't help that I had a severe case of Writer's Block for a while. This chapter isn't so exciting; I just thougth I should put something up. I like one thing that happens in it though. Take a guess! Anyway, if it bores you, at least skip to the end to read the last author's note. Enjoy... I hope!**

* * *

**Shoking Surprises**

The rain was coming down hard that day, keeping the trio and Ginny inside the Burrow that following weekend. They were all sitting, bored, around the kitchen with nothing to do. The rest of the Weasley's had chosen that day to go and visit one another, leaving the four with an empty house. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the table trying to strike a conversation, while Harry ate a small snack with Ron. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen counter, holding Crookshanks and absent-mindedly stroking him. She gave a deep sigh and glared at the two boys.

"Wha-?"Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione gave him a stern look and he swallowed and repeated, "What? You can't blame us if there's nothing to do!"

"If only we could be back at school…" Ginny started. Harry took her hand and patted it gently. They knew what she was thinking. Hogwarts was now partly destroyed and would take a major reconstruction to have it operating again.

Hermione gasped and rushed to say, "I forgot to tell you guys! They're planning on fixing the castle next month. They're going to have expert architects flown in from Italy and the States, so they should finish before the start of next term."

Ginny ran up to her and shook her violently, "And your barely telling us this now?"

Ron chuckled and walked over to them. "Hey, now! Don't kill her! I still need her here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "Well, I just found out yesterday when I was leaving from the ministry. Kingsley, himself, told me. He also said that they were going to have this grand ball with an opening ceremony. He wants me in charge of the ball and ceremony, which I think is just a waste of my time."

"Herms! What are you saying? This will be great, just what everyone needs. I know you're not into all that girly stuff, but just imagine!" Ginny squealed. Harry shook his head and goggled at her.

He said, "You know, for someone that's grown up in a house full of just brothers, you would think that you would be less girly."

Ginny walked over to him slyly and asked, "Would you prefer someone else, a more tomboy girlfriend?" Harry chuckled and pulled her down onto his lap. He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered something to her. Ron grunted pointedly and told them to get a room. Hermione, however, smiled at the site of a happy Harry.

"Yes, I imagined you would get excited by that. I think that we're inviting almost everyone in the magical community, according to McGonagall, who of course, will be the headmistress next year," Hermione said.

Harry suddenly spoke up. "Hey! I have an idea!"

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Well, isn't that a first," and she giggled.

"I've been wondering about Grimmlaud Place. I mean, supposedly, the Death Eaters could get in, so how did they leave it?" questioned Harry. "Should we go have a look-see?"

"Sure!" Hermione said. She had also been wondering what had happened to the place and had wanted to go for a while. Soon, the other two agreed and were deciding on how they should leave. "We could always apparate. Harry, you take Ginny, and you know Ron already got his license."

"Wait, I'm going to go tell Mum that we're leaving first," Ginny said. She walked out of the kitchen and into the family room to the fireplace. The three heard her call Mrs. Weasley at Shell Cottage.

Harry looked to the other two and whispered, "You know, I was thinking that we might move in there. It's not like we haven't lived together before. Ginny's still underage for now, but it might be fun for us."

"Yeah, mate, as if living with you two in a tent wasn't the highlight of my life," Ron chuckled. Hermione snorted and playfully kicked him. "Ah, I suppose a house will be better than a tent, and plus, it has more than one bathroom."

They all laughed and reminisced about their traveling time. It was true; both of the tents that they had were very small, with only one miniscule bathroom that was hardly comfortable for three people. _How we ever got through that, I'll never know, _Hermione thought.

A second later, they heard Ginny walking back to the kitchen, squealing. She ran into the room and went to hug Ron.

"Hey!" Harry said in a mock-angry tone. Ginny ignored him and began jumping up and down.

Finally, she began, "You'll never guess what!"

Ron shrugged and said, "Well, how am I supposed to know if you never tell us?"

"Oh ha-ha! Seriously, though, you will never guess what I just heard from Mum!" Ginny shrieked, waiting a moment for a dramatic effect. Hermione nudged her in the ribs to make her continue. "Fleur! She's pregnant! They're having a baby!"

The room was silent for a while. The news of an impending child seemed to shock them all out of there wits. Ron had to grab the closest chair and sit down to prevent himself from falling. Hermione quickly flashed a grin and squealed, too. She grabbed hold of Ginny, and the two began dancing. Harry watched them with a grin and couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione gave Ron a quick glance and quickly asked, "What's wrong?" Ron, unlike the other three, was not grinning nor cheering. He shook his head, adding a shrug of the shoulders. He mumbled a few words that were inaudible.

"What was that?" Harry said. He, too, began to grow worried about Ron's strange actions.

"I just wasn't expecting it," Ron muttered. Hermione stifled a grin, and kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on his.

She softly said, "They're probably really happy about this. I heard that they wanted a lot of kids. Can you imagine how happy your mum is right now? It's her first grandbaby." Ron weakly smiled and nodded.

Ginny threw in, "Oh, yeah! You should have heard her!" She began to mimic her mother's voice and repeated, "My first grandbaby, Ginny! I'm going to be a grandma! Can you believe it, Gin?'" The room, once again, filled with laughter.

Soon after, they all got ready to leave. They all apparated to the front entrance of Grimmlaud Place and looked around. The streets were desolate and the rain was still pouring down. Harry rushed to the door, pulled it open, indicating them inside.

Once they entered, they stood flabbergasted. Every nook and cranny of the house was gleaming; there was a strict order about the place with everything precisely arranged. Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and the others followed suit.

"Harry, what is-?" Hermione began but stopped when she heard approaching foot steps. They all tensed up, ready to attack. Ron, who was at the front of the group, craned his neck a bit more to try and identify the mystery person. His face contorted into one full of question and was about to say something when they saw a shadow.

"Master! You're back!" they heard a squeaky voice call. The house-elf soon came into view and pattered hurriedly to them. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione let go of her breath.

"Dramatic," Ron whispered. Kreacher ushered them into the kitchen and began his tale. Apparently, he had already been there for a month.

"Well, sirs and missus, Kreacher is noticing that you are not coming back. Kreacher is thinking that master is getting into trouble, so he is going to Hogwarts. After the battle, I is returning here to get it ready for Master Harry," the house-elf told. He began serving them treacle tart and drinks. After they chatted a while, Harry got up and pulled Ginny into one of the surrounding rooms, saying that they were going to go look around. Kreacher announced that he was going to back to his business of cleaning.

Alone, Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "What do you really think about the baby? I wasn't expecting it either, but it's your brother after all." Ron sighed and pulled Hermione out of her chair. He swiftly picked her up and placed her onto the spotless kitchen counter. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Ron deeply kissed her, resting his hands on her waist. She lost herself to the kiss and all questions melted away. Hermione brought her arms up to his hair and carelessly tangled her hands in it. Just as she began slipping her tongue into his mouth, though, he stopped her.

He kept his eyes closed but rested his forehead on hers. "I don't know. Things are just moving so fast around us, it's scary." Hermione placed a kiss on his nose and took hold of his hands.

"I know what you mean, but I think it's for the best. I'm kind of scared of what's to come, too, but as long as everyone's moving forward. Well, I think it'll really just help us all keep going" said Hermione. Ron agreed and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you," he uttered, kissing her again.

"I love you, too," Hermione repeated in between kisses.

* * *

**Ah! So what did y'all think? Yes, it is short, but the next one should be way longer. Hmm... well the next chapter is going to be more exciting, and I mean it! This is were Ron and Hermione finally get into one of their famous arguments! Again, I'm sorry, but since we get out of school in two days (yes!!), I will definitely be updating more often! Please review! Until the next time my dears, Ciao!**


	12. The French Way to Say Goodbye

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**I give you all the permission to slap me silly! I sort of took a mini-vacation from any type of work right after school let out. Yes, that is very much my fault! I'm so sorry, but I hope this chappie will make up for it! What I promised will actually be written! If you don't remember what that is, well read on, why don't you? ENJOY :P**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, would I have had to sit here and apologize profusely for not updating? I think not. Sorry again.**

* * *

**The French Way to Say Goodbye**

Soon, the whole Weasley family found out about Bill and Fleur's upcoming baby, which became an excuse for Mrs. Weasley to throw a party. While it was great news that she was coming back into her old self, this meant a thorough cleaning and preparation for said wedding. Many groans and sighs were heard throughout the Burrow as everyone pitched in for the tedious chores.

The day of the party, Mr. Weasley, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all completing last minute details outside, decorating and dealing with the gnomes.

"It's not like we're having the baby. I don't see either of them out here working," George complained to his father. He was currently balancing on a chair and flicking things around with his wand. Ginny watched him with an amused look, while everyone silently agreed.

Mr. Weasley shook his head and tried to think of something to say. "The baby's going to be an addition to the family. Whenever you have kids, well, that's if you ever do, we'll celebrate them like this." With that, everyone laughed, but stopped once they saw Mrs. Weasley checking on their progress. She watched over them and deemed that the outside was ready. Quickly, she ushered everyone inside to go get ready. Ginny and Hermione trudged to Ginny's bedroom and began to choose their outfits.

Ginny made sure to close the door and exclaimed, "That mother of mine! Always making us do work!" She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hermione crossed the room to her temporary closet and searched for a dress. "Oh, come on, it's not like we don't have fun spending time together. At least your mum is getting back into her old habits." She selected a very playful olive dress and placed it in front of herself. She swayed around the room, waiting for Ginny's commentary.

"Ah, yeah, fun it is. I think that dress is cute… for me that is!" Ginny ran up to Hermione and took the dress from her hands, giggling. She waltzed around in it and Hermione nodded.

"Fine. I'll wear this one then." Hermione took out a teal dress that was to mid-thigh and styled into many layers.

Ginny gave her approval and said, "Perfect! My darling brother won't know what hit him!" Ginny turned to her wireless and blasted it as they began to get ready.

* * *

Ron and Harry had started a conversation during the time they should have been getting ready. They were sprawled on the floor in Ron's still bright orange room.

"… I don't know. It's up to you mate; I mean it is your house, after all," Ron replied to Harry, continuing their conversation about when they were finally going to tell Mrs. Weasley about their plans to move to Grimmlaud Place.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but she's your mum. I think you should do the talking. Has Hermione even asked her parents, yet?" He sat up and slumped over to the window where he could see a line of gnomes slyly making their way back to the garden bushes.

"Oh yeah. She asked them a couple of days after they got here last week. They were fine with it and all, but they made it quite clear that she's to have her own room," Ron added, "away from mine, of course."

"And what are the chances of that happening?" Harry snorted.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry and exclaimed, "We haven't done anything like that yet!"

"Oh, well, yes, that's the word: YET."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but a shrill scream came from the bottom of the stairs.

"BOYS either you start getting ready or you can come out here and get those darned gnomes out of the garden again!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, making her voice audible throughout the entire house.

Harry and Ron stared at each other and thought about it. "There's no way I'm actually going to go out there and get bitten again," Ron finally said.

"…but if you do Ron, you might get special talented gift and start singing in Italian!"

Ron threw Harry a confused look. Harry quickly told Ron about the whole encounter with Luna at the wedding and they shared a bit of laughter.

"GET READY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again. Ron sighed and threw himself up of the bed, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

* * *

The party shortly began, and to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's displeasure, many people had arrived, making Mrs. Weasley hand down the job to them to go mingle and hand out food. Friends from the Order, friends from school, family, and some of Bill and Fleur's work friends had arrived.

Towards midnight, Hermione began having a conversation with one of Fleur's French cousins. She had found him enjoyable enough to talk to for a while. She was, though, quite oblivious to the fact that he had been flirting with her the whole time. Ginny took notice of this and pointed it out to Harry.

"I guess the French don't get _Potterwatch…"_ Ginny stated. She was carrying a tray with glasses of Firewhisky.

"…or else he would have known about Ron and Hermione." Harry finished for her. The two kept an eye on them while Ron was stuck in the kitchen, helping his mum with all her tasks.

Mr. Weasley, then stood up and raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to my son, Bill, his lovely wife and my daughter in law, Fleur and Baby Weasley. This baby will be blessed to have such great parents, and his or her family will always be here to love the baby. I wish you three the best of luck and love. To the new parents!" Bill and Fleur stood to the side, grinning. Fleur looked absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. There was a glow about her that made her even more radiant. They nodded and everyone drank to them.

Shortly afterwards, the guests starting leaving. Ron was finally allowed out of the kitchen and made his way over to Harry and Ginny. "Hey have you two seen Hermione?"

Ginny's eyes went wide for she had seen Hermione and the French cousin make their way outside after the toast. She was positive that nothing was going on outside, but knowing Ron, she decided not to tell him. She shrugged her shoulders and struck up a nervous conversation with Harry. Having interpreted what Ginny was doing, Harry also shrugged and followed Ginny's lead. Ron looked at them suspiciously when Fleur came up behind him.

"Ron, Hermione, I theenk, iz outside," said Fleur, beckoning to the back door. Ginny silently hit her forehead and stared at Ron.

"What on earth is she doing out there?" Ron asked, very confused. He made his way to the back and opened the kitchen door. Ginny and Harry followed close behind, not daring to say anything. They all heard soft talk from a few feet ahead of them. They could make out two silhouettes in the dark, one belonging to a woman and one a man.

"Eet was lovely to have met you. You have been lovely company," the man said, leaning in and placing two kisses on her cheeks.

"Oh of course," Hermione said in a friendly tone, being accustomed already to this form of goodbye after her many trips to France.

"Goodbye. I do hope we can meet again," he finished and walked away to were he could apparate.

Hermione turned and saw her three friends standing there. She waved at them and said, "Hi! I was just going to go look for you. I'm so glad this party is over, aren't you?"

Harry and Ginny remained silent, but Ron exploded. "What were you doing out here? Who was that?"

Hermione looked at him bewildered, taking in what was happening. "What are _you thinking_?! I was just accompanying him out."

"Oh, is that what you call it?"

"What is that supposed to mean," replied Hermione hotly. "Ronald Weasley, he was just saying goodnight."

"That sure looks a whole lot more than 'goodnight'! He was practically all over you!"

"It was a stupid kiss; something that everyone does in France. It's called manners. Ever heard of them?"

"Well, you were practically throwing yourself all over him!"

"You go from him being all over me to me throwing myself at him?! You make no sense! It wasn't anything. Ask Fleur if you want. Will you please just let it go?"

"Oh yeah. How am I supposed to know that? Would you have kissed if there weren't so many people around?!"

"What? I would never do that! You should know! I love you, Ron. What do you take me for?"

"Yeah, right. I think Rita Skeeter got you right. A scarlet woman!" Ron shouted. The moment he said this, everyone's eyes went wide. Ron, himself, stood mouth agape, regretting having said that. Hermione walked to him and placed a sharp slap across his cheek. She swiftly ran into the house, grabbed a few things, and ran back through the front door, across the barriers in place, and apparated to the one place she knew would mull her troubled thoughts: her grandparents' home.

After a few transfixed seconds, Ron ran straight back into the house and back out the other way. Once he realized that he had missed Hermione, he apparated to her parents' flat to see if she was there.

Everyone still in the house had seen the whole thing and stood still. Harry and Ginny walked in and they all rushed to question them.

Harry stared at Ginny and said, "You know this was all our fault, right? We should have pulled her away or said something. We knew what that guy wanted." Ginny nodded solemnly and started recounting the events for her family.

The Delaclours, who had arrived a few hours back, did not looked surprised.

"Christophe! He is like zat with all zee girls back 'ome. He's always been very, how you say, affectionate," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah. If only Ron knew that then," Ginny replied.

* * *

**Well, howdy there! What did y'all think? Firstly, yes I know my French accent sucks and I'm sorry if I offended anyone or something like that. Secondly, please don't hate me. This time for making them fight and all of that. It's signature Ron to get jealous like that, don't you think? I wasn't originally going to make their fight about this, but it just sort of came up. Of course I would love to hear what y'all think. Personally, I don't think it's one of the best, but that's up to y'all to decide. As always, until the next time, Ciao.**


	13. Abducted People, Anyone?

**Together We'll Get Through This**

**Gah!! I'm giving you all permission to throw things at me, seriously! I can't believe it's been that long. I don't actually know why it took me so long, but I sort of ran our of steam. Yes. I had a very long Writer's Block. Grr. But... I'm b-a-a-ack! Hope you guys enjoy... and maybe you won't stone me to death ;D?**

**A/N: I solemnly hang my head in shame and say, "No, I don't own the Harry Potter world." I only do in my delusional mind, but that's a whole other story...**

* * *

**Abducted People, Anyone?**

Hermione shifted comfortably on the wooden fence and let the breeze graze her face. She chanced a look around and gazed at her grandparents wonderful home. Her eyes trained back to the horizon as she watched the colors start to darken in the sky.

Ron's image danced in her head and she gave a frustrated sigh. He had not escaped her thoughts the past two days, and he was not getting out of there anytime soon.

Hermione couldn't help but miss him, though. She missed the way he smelled every time he hugged her. She missed that special lopsided grin that he gave only her. While she was finding her grandparents house somewhat of a sanctuary (no reporters, not many people, only time for herself), Ron was still someone that she couldn't resist on seeing every day, whether they were fighting or not.

She shook her head. _Well, it was all his fault, remember? He had to go and stupidly accuse me... he even called me a scarlet woman, _Hermione thought, outraged. The rational part of her mind quickly reminded her that it was Ron that she was talking about; he still hadn't mastered control of his stupid mouth.

_Hmm... well his mouth does do wonderful things, _she smirked evilly. Hermione groaned and jumped off the fence. It was already getting dark outside and she knew her grandparents would want her inside by now.

She smiled as she thought about them; at least they would always be there for her. She remembered all those times when she was younger that she would become infuriated and insisted that her parents brought her here. It was her own isolated heaven in the country, where no one was around to have to deal with.

Carefully, she made her way back to the house and slid the glass door open. Her Nana and Poppy, as she had always referred to them smiled at her and ushered her into the living room to watch a movie.

Ginny watched her brother as he angrily paced around the room, muttering ideas here and there. She could tell that not being able to find Hermione was driving him absolutely insane, but she couldn't help but be mad at her brother as well. If Harry had said something of that nature to her... well, Harry wouldn't be anatomically whole anymore.

Her whole family was growing concerned for this certain red head, though, and had tried to offer solutions to his problem. Ron, though mainly shut them out and resorted to desperately apparating everywhere he could thinking of.

"Bloody hell... Where is she?... No ones at her parents house. Damn it, why can't I find you?" Ron grunted. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt halt. Harry looked up from the little corner he was sitting and talking to Bill.

Ginny went up to Ron and waved her hands in his face when he hadn't moved for a minute. "Brother of mine, are you there? Did those things muggle's call aliens abduct you?"

Harry chuckled. "Aliens, dear? Where'd you hear about those?"

"HER PARENTS!" Ron exclaimed rather freighting-ly. His face was composed into a determined look and, without another word, he walked to the fireplace.

Bill, Harry, and Ginny gave him quizzical looks but remained quiet.

Ron was muttering like a madman into the fireplace, but then, Percy's face sprung out of the flames.

"What more do you...? Oh, it's you Ron. Hello!"

"Perce i need a favor."

Percy nodded, beckoning him to continue.

"I need to get hold of Hermione' s parents like now. Is that possible?" Ron's voice took a pleading tone. Percy looked at his brother and sighed. He knew very well that his little brother needed this.

"I think we can arrange that. Floo into my office and we'll send an urgent note to them. You'll need to write it yourself, but they'll get it as soon as possible," Percy stated.

Ron jumped at this and made the flames, along with Percy's head disappear. He quickly grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace while shouting "Percy Weasley's office. Ministry of Magic."

Bill said, also from the corner, "That boys got it bad, but I can understand."

Harry and Ginny nodded and silently prayed that Ron found what he was looking for, whatever that might be.

The next morning, Hermione had fallen alseep on the loveseat from the night before. She noticed she was wrapped up in a blanket and smiled. She pulled it back and made her way to the kitchen.

The voices that had woken her up were now loudly heard, and Hermione's heart stopped.

Nana greeted her from the breakfast nook, and the other men's attention sitting with her turned to Hermione.

Amongst the three brown haired people in the room, the flaming red hair stood out quite dramatically.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was rather short, but I quite liked this one for once. Right now, we've been out of school for like a week, because of Hurricane Ike and all (Grr Ike!), but we go back tomorrow, sadly. Through that, I'll try to update soon. Please review though, I love it when you guys do that! Ciao! (Oh and the whole alien thing sprung up from a convo, wink you know who I'm talking too!)**


End file.
